The People Severus Met in Heaven
by thestorytellerforever
Summary: Based off of the mesmerizing work of J.K. Rowling and Mitch Albom. Severus is dead, that is a fact. But sometimes the real journey begins where the last one ended.


**Author's Note: I based this story off of Mitch Albom's Five People You meet in Heaven and J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series. I own nothing and all that jazz. Please review whether you love it or hate it (hopefully the former ;) ). I enjoy and adore feedback, whether it be positive or negative. Thank you anyways for even clicking on this story! Good night, Good day, and Good morning. **

* * *

><p>Lying back, Severus Snape saw the last two things he'd see in his lifetime: two big green almond eyes. His heart shuddered, one last time, as his eyes deceived him, red hair appearing around the eyes. Then with one last thud, his heart stopped. Severus Snape had died. The young boy with green eyes who had been crouching over him immediately left to finish his own journey, now knowing that Severus Snape was only about to begin his.<p>

Bright light surrounded him, when Severus had opened his eyes. He couldn't comprehend where he was. _Where am I,_ he thought as he tried to push himself up. But he couldn't. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. _I must be under a spell, I must be. Voldemort won and I'm trapped in some room_, he began thinking, his thoughts tripping over each other. But then, all worry seemed to vanish from his toes to his fingertips. Suddenly, Severus felt like air, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

As this sensation of air flooded through his body, he began to move his fingers, and then his whole body. Completely overcome with this revelation, he soon began sprinting, and noticed that he felt young again. The stress and anger that so often kept boiling through his chest was gone, only leaving the feelings of relief. But then, Severus noticed something, the white walls started fading into colors as he proceeded down the path that seemed to lead no where. Hesitant, he stopped.

"It's okay Severus," a voice called out, one that sounded all too familiar.

"Albus?" he muttered underneath his breath, not wanting to go any farther. But a force seemed to clamp onto his body, thrusting his whole weight running into where it seemed Godric's Hollow had appeared.

A mess of newly adorned shops lined the empty street that had seemed to form out of nowhere. Severus' eyes scanned the area. It seemed as if something was propelling the lights, making everything seem almost magical, but not, it seemed ethereal. The buildings were neatly placed by each other, displays cutely placed. But what bothered Severus the most was that Godric's Hollow was completely empty- most unusual for a bustling village.

Wandering farther down the village, Severus began to feel as if an invisible cord was pulling him. And it was, for in a near minute's time, Severus found himself walking towards a cottage that had appeared seemingly from nowhere.

The cottage looked most familiar, with the wood broken in all the right places, and the walls completely enclosed in a most homely way. The garden in front of the house was gleaming brightly, almost matching the white sky that had continually filled the area. Cautiously walking up the wooden stair, Severus reached for his wand. But to his surprise, it was nowhere to be found. He nervously began searching for it, his hands weaving in and out of his robe.

"They aren't used here Severus," an almost unreal voice said. Severus whipped his head up. In front of his stood no other than Albus Dumbledore, his robes made of gold while a violet cap was propped on his head.

"I thought I would have avoided you in death," Severus weakly said, his heart beginning to pace.

"Severus, don't be bitter with me boy. After all, all is well," Dumbledore spoke, a smile replacing the small frown that had formed during Severus' formulation of words. Severus nodded, for a second he could only nod. Dumbledore smiled again, showing his pearly teeth. Gently twisting his gray beard, Dumbledore motioned for him the come inside. Severus obliged, though he couldn't tell if it was voluntary or if that invisible cord had strung him along again.

Dumbledore opened the door into his hut. Severus' mind began to fill with imagination on what laid beyond the threshold. Images of trophies and banners began to fill his mind, with gold decadents spread across. But again, as Dumbledore often does, Severus was surprised at the homely interior.

Inside laid a patchwork couch rested against the wall, a purple rug that matched the drapes that hung from the stain-glass windows. A kitchen sat against another wall, tea kettles whizzing about, as a single brown door laid behind a modest table with two brown chairs. Motioning for him the sit down, Dumbledore smiled again.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thank you," Severus said, "Albus, where am I?"

"In my cottage of course. I lived here as a young man for a brief but glorious time, it was a most beautiful place," Dumbledore said, a dreamy look overcasting his eyes. Severus sent him a look.

"Not here here, but where, am I in..." Severus said, his voice trailing off, "It can't be. I wouldn't end up here, if it's what I think."

"Why on Earth would you not end up in the place that you think you are in?"

"Well, I don't belong here, in Heaven, if this is where we are."

"Oh, my boy, you so do. But that's why you are of course?"

"In heaven?"

"No, my cottage." Dumbledore gave Severus another smile.

"But why am I here in your cottage. If this is heaven don't I choose where I live and who I see," Severus began to say, imagining a red-headed girl sitting on a grassy hill next to him.

"Soon, but not now. You are here for a lesson. Many actually, but thankfully, not all from me. I do have a lunch with Bathilda to get to sooner or later," Dumbledore chuckled.

"A lesson? I've received many and given many in my lifetime."

"Well, your lifetime was cut short, Severus. By my doing, and your doing, and many other's doing. But that is why you are here. To learn about who you are, why you are, why you be, and why you don't on Earth anymore. Severus, this is the most important lesson of all."

"Which is why you are the first person I meet?"

"Precisely," Dumbledore answered, reaching for a cookie that had suddenly appeared on a plate in the center of the table.


End file.
